


Small Stories

by ddyhsk



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddyhsk/pseuds/ddyhsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few one shot stories i wrote over the year from my instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Stories

she cries in secret, the pain to much to bear. thoughts racing against eachother making different conclusions and it makes her stir more. the pillow is soaked, she hears footsteps getting louder in the hallway towards the door. she must cover it all. up.

-

// i want you to love me, feel me, touch me. churn my insides with pleasure, i want everything. i only want you. //

\- she walks away from is presence, face stern with ambition. he stays, watching her brown hair move slightly with every step she takes, and he starts to tremble. feeling an unfamiliar feeling in his gut tears start to form in his eyes, not knowing why he can't control himself and breaks into a sprint. frequently losing her in the large crowd of ongoing passengers, he listens as the sound of the train makes a last call. just in time the back of her hair comes into his sight and running as fast as ever, he grabs her wrist herself spinning around to him. startled, she wears a desperate expression yet a confused one. ' don't leave, don't leave me. don't take that offer we can work something out here'. he's blabbering, face red with embarrassment as she looks at him with wide eyes. eyebrows scrunched together, she looks to the ground and smiles. 'okay'. 

-  
The place was empty, for that the washing and drying machines were whirring endlessly. A girl sat on my right, talking mindlessly into the wall telephone as i sluggishly walked to one of the whirring machines and placed 4 quarters inside the slot. The ceiling lights of the underground building flickered, showing that the bulbs needed to be replaced. I leant against the machine, after throwing in my clothes and then closing my eyes. Where was he? My mind seeped into other thoughts, scenes playing in my head. The buzz was the only thing that snapped me out of my daze and I turned, opening the door, taking out my dried clothing. I slowly fold them and leave, my sandals making small pats as I leave the place. 

-  
\- will you stand me in the end? when the wind blows harsh and the rain hits harshly against the rooftop where we lay, i know that you'll keep me secure in your arms. when the world falls apart, im sure you'll still spare me moments to dip into the bathtub, and push into me with grace. even then, will you stand me?


End file.
